Collection Amour Passion
by merryme
Summary: A sa sortie d'Azkaban, deux surprises attendent Draco Malfoy : l'auror chargé de sa probation n'est autre que Harry Potter, et Blaise Zabini a fait de lui un auteur de romans d'amour...


_Disclaimer_ : n'ayant malheureusement pas le génie de J K Rowling (prosternons nous devant elle et chantons en chœur ses louanges), aucun des personnages ne m'appartient…

_Avertissement_ : il s'agit d'un slash, attention au rating…

_Note de l'auteur_ : j'avais un peu de temps libre, alors voilà le résultat… Un one shot tout chaud, tou nouveau !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Draco cligna des yeux face au soleil qui l'éblouissait. Il était libre. Enfin. Après plusieurs années à vivre un enfer quotidien, il pouvait enfin songer à vivre. Il resta un moment immobile, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces 5 dernières années. La fuite, après Poudlard. Snape lui avait dit de courir, et pendant plus d'un an, il ne s'était jamais arrêté, tentant de fuir aussi bien le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix, que le Maître qui ne lui pardonnerait pas son échec.

Puis le jour où, fatigué de courir, il s'était rendu au Ministère, se disant qu'à Azkaban, au moins, il serait protégé de Voldemort. Le procès. La condamnation. Compte tenu de son jeune âge, et des circonstances atténuantes, il n'avait été condamné qu'à 4 ans de prison, suivi d'une période de probation de 3 ans, durant lesquels il pourrait être renvoyé en prison au moindre faux pas.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Il sortait d'Azkaban. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre, d'autant plus que la guerre était finie, depuis que Potter était devenu l'Homme Qui A Vaincu.

Draco regarda autour de lui, cherchant à apercevoir une silhouette brune bien connue. Il n'avait reçu que très peu de visites durant sa détention, et toujours la même personne. Et il lui avait promis qu'il serait là à sa sortie, et qu'il l'aiderait. Mais apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas maîtrisé l'art de la ponctualité, et l'ex-prisonnier décida donc de s'asseoir en l'attendant. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix. La fortune Malfoy avait été saisie par le Ministère, ainsi que le Manoir, et l'appartement à Londres, et la villa dans le Sud de la France… Bref, Draco Malfoy était fauché, n'avait nulle part où aller, et se retrouvait donc à attendre quelqu'un qui était toujours en retard.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se dit que le brun l'avait probablement oublié, et se leva, prêt à partir, même si il ne savait où aller, lorsque quelqu'un apparut soudainement.

« Draco ! Désolé, je suis encore en retard… Je suis vraiment désolé, crois-moi, mais bon, l'important, c'est que je sois là, non ? »

Le blond hésita entre frapper le brun pour l'avoir fait attendre vingt minutes, l'engueuler (pour la même raison), où se jeter à son cou pour le remercier d'être venu, parce que vraiment, il n'y croyait plus. Finalement, il opta pour la dernière solution, et c'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini se retrouva avec dans les bras un blond, moitié sanglotant, moitié riant.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que je te fait toujours autant d'effet, Draco, mais si tu me laissais respirer, ça m'arrangerait, » dit le brun, mais un grand sourire dénonçait ses paroles sarcastiques.

Un peu gêné, le blond s'éloigna d'un pas, et essuya ses yeux le plus discrètement possible, tandis que son ami, lui, essayait de déloger une poussière qui avait probablement volé dans son œil.

« Tous tes bagages sont là ? » Draco acquiesça.

« Bon, alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, Ginny déteste que je sois en retard. »

« Et tu oses me parler de ta femme, alors que tu viens juste de m'enlacer passionnément ? »

« Que veux-tu, je n'ai jamais pu te résister, Darling, » ironisa le brun. Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire, heureux de retrouver leurs vieilles habitudes, ces taquineries et sous entendus qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger depuis leur enfance.

« Tu m'as manqué, Dray. » Sans laisser au blond le temps de répondre, Blaise lui lança un portoloin, et Draco se retrouva instantanément transporté dans l'appartement de son ami.

A peine arrivé, il fut victime d'une tornade. Rousse. Une espèce de feu follet, tourbillonnant dans tous les sens, à lui donner le vertige. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était assis dans un canapé, débarrassé de sa cape, un verre de bièraubeurre à la main, tandis qu'une avalanche de questions s'abattaient sur lui : comment il se sentait, ce qu'il comptait faire, si il avait une idée de l'endroit où il voulait habiter, est ce qu'il accepterait de dédicacer un de ses livres, est ce qu'il aimait le canard à l'orange, tant mieux, c'est le repas qui était prévu…

Le tourbillon ne s'arrêta qu'avec l'arrivée de Blaise, qui après avoir remarqué que son ami semblait légèrement dépassé par les événements, vint à son secours et embrassa sa femme pour la faire taire.

« Gin, je crois que tu as réussi à faire peur à notre invité, » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Oups… C'est juste que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois ton meilleur ami à dîner, je voulais vraiment essayer de faire bonne impression, surtout que je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, mais… » Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard moqueur de son mari. « Bon, je vous laisse entre hommes, c'est ça ? Je vais en cuisine voir si le repas n'a pas brûlé. »

Avant de sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois. « Blaise, tu n'oublieras pas de lui demander de me dédicacer un de ses livres, d'accord ? Tu sais lequel je préfère… »

« Elle est toujours comme ça, aussi… énergique et enthousiaste ? » demanda Draco.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, » répondit Blaise, avec un sourire lubrique.

« Yuck… Excuses-moi, mais je préfère ne pas connaître les détails… Par contre, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est de quoi elle parlait, avec son histoire de dédicace ? Je sais bien que c'est une Weasley, et qu'il ne faut donc pas lui en vouloir si elle délire un peu, mais elle avait vraiment l'air de croire que j'étais écrivain. »

« Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas insulter ma femme, Draco. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais aimée, ni elle, ni aucun gryffondor, mais les choses ont changé, et j'apprécierai vraiment que mon meilleur ami fasse un effort pour se montrer civil envers ma femme. D'autant plus qu'elle, elle fait l'effort de te recevoir, elle a passé toute son après-midi à cuisiner, et elle a tout de suite accepté quand je lui ai dit que tu allais vivre un peu chez nous, le temps que tu retombes sur tes pieds. »

Le blond eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné. « Je suis désolé, Blaise. C'est juste que… Je sais bien que tout a changé depuis… enfin, pendant que j'étais en prison, et même avant, mais c'est pas facile pour moi, d'imaginer mon meilleur ami marié, avec une gryffondorette, en plus, et puis, quand je suis arrivé, elle était tellement… J'ai plus vraiment l'habitude qu'il y ait autant d'agitation autour de moi. Tu sais, c'était plutôt calme, à Azkaban, alors, j'ai un peu paniqué. »

« Ouais, je comprends. »

« Mais ça ne réponds toujours pas à ma question : pourquoi veut-elle que je lui dédicace un bouquin que je n'ai jamais écrit ? »

« Oh, euh, en fait, tu vas rire… » Le brun eut un rire gêné, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« En fait, c'est même plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Tu te souviens, quand tu m'avais dit que le Ministère avait saisi tout ton argent, je t'avais dit que je trouverai un moyen ? Et bien, voilà. Tu as un compte en banque, plutôt bien rempli, d'ailleurs, bon, pas autant que la fortune Malfoy, mais suffisamment pour t'acheter un petit appart, et avoir le temps de trouver un métier… et en fait, tu n'as même pas vraiment besoin de chercher un métier, l'arrangement tient toujours, il suffirait que tu continues… »

« Blaise. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu viens de dire, mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais détester ton explication. Donc. Je te laisse une dernière chance. Si tu m'expliques tout rapidement, je te ferai souffrir un minimum avant de t'achever. »

« Bon, et bien, après tout, heureusement qu'on en parle ce soir, avant que l'auror en charge de ta période de probation ne t'ai rendu ta baguette. »

« Blaise, » grogna le blond, menaçant.

« Tu te souviens, en cinquième année, quand on avait trouvé les livres de Pansy ? »

Draco sourit. Bien sûr, qu'il s'en souvenait. Ils avaient découvert que Pansy Parkinson, serpentarde réputée ambitieuse et sans cœur, passait son temps à lire des romans d'amour. Des romans moldus, en plus ! Et rien que le nom de la collection… 'Amour Passion', non mais vraiment… Quel ridicule !

« Et tu te souviens aussi qu'on avait parié qu'on pourrait écrire des livres du même genre, et remplacer ceux de Pansy par les nôtres, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? »

Oui, ça aussi, il s'en souvenait. Lui et Blaise avait passé des heures à écrire des romans, tous plus ridicules et niaiseux les uns que les autres, et avaient ensuite soigneusement surveillé les colis que Pansy recevait pour remplacer les livres qu'elle recevait par ceux qu'ils avaient écrit. La pauvre ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien, même si les deux garçons s'amusaient à la faire rougir en lui citant, mine de rien, des passages de ce qu'ils avaient écrit.

« Et bien, voilà. J'ai présenté tes livres à un éditeur moldu, il a jugé que certains étaient puérils et immatures, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant, mais d'autres lui ont paru nettement plus intéressants, et il en a publié 3, pour l'instant, et le 4e devrait paraître d'ici deux mois. Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je devrais peut être aller voir si Ginny a besoin d'aide dans la cuisine. »

Blaise se leva précipitamment, et sortit à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, lui et sa femme entendirent un long hurlement, digne d'un loup garou une nuit de pleine lune.

« Chéri, je pense que ton invité ne se sent pas bien, tu devrais peut-être retourner le voir ? »

« Ginny, si tu ne tiens pas à te retrouver veuve de manière prématurée, crois moi, je ferai mieux d'attendre 5 minutes qu'il digère la nouvelle. »

« Quelle nouvelle ? Je croyais que tu voulais attendre demain, pour lui dire à propos de l'auror chargé de sa probation… »

« Non, c'est pas ça, je lui ai juste annoncé qu'il est un auteur à succès de romans d'amour. »

« Ah. Il ne savait pas encore ? » Blaise lui fit signe que non. « Alors je suppose que j'aurai peut-être dû attendre pour lui demander une dédicace… » Son mari acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Bon, il ne crie plus, tu peux aller le chercher ? De toutes façons, le dîner est prêt, et on va pouvoir passer à table. »

Lorsque Blaise retourna dans le salon, son ami lui lança un regard blessé, qui voulait dire 'comment as-tu pu me trahir ainsi, toi que je considérais pourtant comme mon meilleur ami, que dis-je, le seul en qui j'avais confiance, et toi, tu m'as lâchement planté un couteau dans le dos…'

Le brun soupira. Décidément, le blond n'avait pas changé, et aimait toujours autant faire un drame de pas grand-chose…

« Allez, Dray, lève-toi et vient, on va manger. Et arrête de me faire ces yeux là, ça ne marche plus depuis notre troisième année. Et ce n'est pas non plus la peine de me faire le regard 'jette toi immédiatement à mes pieds pour implorer mon pardon', parce que ça ne marche que sur les poufsouffles. Et puis, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça ? Après tout, ce ne sont que quelques livres sans importance, non, ce qui compte, c'est que tu gagnes de l'argent, grâce à ça. »

« Mais Blaise, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Maintenant, tout le monde va se moquer de moi ! Je vais être la risée du monde sorcier ! Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, écrivant des romans d'amour dignes d'une adolescente de Poufsouffle ! »

« Honnêtement, je crois qu'une poufsouffle se serait arrêtée à 'il la regarda dans les yeux, puis se baissa vers elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres douces', au lieu de décrire certaines scènes avec autant de précision que toi… »

« Hum. Peut être… »

« Et puis de toutes façons, si ça peut te rassurer, les livres ne sont pas publiés sous ton nom, je t'ai trouvé un pseudonyme. »

« J'espère pour toi que c'est un nom distingué, et qui ne permette pas de me reconnaître. »

« Aimé de Bonne Foi, ça te convient ? »

« Blaise. J'espère que ta femme possède quelques robes noires, parce qu'elle est sur le point de devenir veuve. »

« Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une blague, alors. Rassure toi, ton nom d'auteur est simplement Dan L. Mallory. »

Après ça, le blond sembla se calmer un peu. Son ami avait raison, grâce à ces livres, il allait pouvoir trouver quelque chose à louer, où peut être même s'acheter son propre appartement, pourquoi pas. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait le reconnaître, après tout, il était publié chez des moldus, et sous un pseudonyme. Et les seuls à connaître la vérité étaient Blaise et Ginny, qui lui avaient promis de garder le silence.

Et puis, de toutes façons, comment pouvait-il rester en colère, alors qu'il venait de sortir d'Azkaban, et que, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se trouvait face à un repas délicieux, et allait ensuite dormir dans un vrai lit, avec un matelas confortable, des couvertures chaudes, et des draps parfaitement propres… Oui, la vie était belle, finalement !

Dans un accès de bonne humeur, il accepta même de dédicacer un de ses livres pour Ginny. Celui qu'elle préférait, _L'homme à la moto_ (1), et promis de réfléchir à la possibilité de continuer sa carrière d'écrivain… Qui aurait cru qu'un jour une Weasley deviendrait sa fan numéro 1 ?

---

Le lendemain, Draco s'éveilla d'excellente humeur. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, pour la première fois depuis des années. De plus, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait son premier rendez-vous avec l'auror chargé de sa période de probation. Si l'entretien se passait bien (et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en aille autrement), Draco devrait récupérer sa baguette, ainsi que le droit de transplaner. La veille, il avait retrouvé sa liberté, aujourd'hui, il allait redevenir un sorcier.

C'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Dès son arrivée, Ginny lui lança un sourire, servit une tasse de thé, posa une assiette de pancakes sur la table, lança un regard encourageant en direction de son mari, et annonça qu'elle devait se sauver si elle ne voulait pas être en retard à son travail, et qu'ils avaient certainement beaucoup de choses dont ils souhaitaient discuter tous les deux.

Draco secoua la tête. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais comment son ami pouvait supporter de vivre avec une personne aussi énergique, vive, épuisante, que la jeune Weasley.

« Draco ? » demanda prudemment Blaise, se souvenant de la 'charmante' humeur matinale de son ami.

« Mmh ? » Grognement interrogatif, signe que le blond écoutait.

« Tu te souviens que tu as rendez-vous à 10 heures 30 au bureau des aurors… »

« Mm. » Grognement affirmatif. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

« Est-ce que, par hasard, tu saurais le nom de celui qui se charge de ton dossier ? »

« Mm. » Grognement négatif, avec un soupçon d'interrogation incitant Blaise à continuer.

« Tu sais, ce serait plus facile pour moi si tu faisais un effort pour articuler des mots. Tu sais, plusieurs sons reliés entre eux, ayant une signification. Non, parce que je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de décoder tes grognements… »

Regard menaçant de la part du blond.

« OK, j'en viens au fait. J'en déduis de ton discours éloquent que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui s'occupe de ta probation. Et bien, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis au courant. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que moi et Ginny avons conclu qu'il valait mieux que tu sois informé avant de te rendre à ton rendez vous pour t'éviter de commettre un acte qui te renverrait directement à Azkaban. »

« T'exagères, Blaise, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de si terrible que ça… Non, je pense pouvoir supporter n'importe quel Auror chargé de ma probation, même ma cousine… Bon, si c'était Potter, je ne dis pas, mais y a aucun risque… »

Le blond se tut en voyant le visage désolé de son ami.

« Non ! C'est pas vrai, c'est une blague ? C'est pas Potter, quand même ? »

« Calme toi, Dray, ce n'est pas si dramatique. Après tout, tu ne devras le voir qu'une fois par semaine, pendant 3 ans seulement… »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Il va me renvoyer directement à Azkaban ! Je serai à peine entré dans son bureau qu'il décidera que je l'ai regardé d'un regard un peu trop méchant, ou que j'ai respiré trop fort, ou je ne sais quoi, et il me renverra là bas ! »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut pas te renvoyer là bas sans motif valable. »

« Ou alors, il va en profiter pour me rabaisser, m'humilier, après tout, c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, me voir à ses pieds, à genoux devant lui, … »

« Si je me souviens bien, à une époque, ça ne t'aurait pas vraiment gêné, d'être à genoux devant lui… »

Le blond prit une teinte de rose délicate, virant lentement au rouge.

« J'étais jeune et inconscient, je ne maîtrisais pas vraiment mon subconscient, et puis… Tu m'ennuies ! Tout le monde à droit à des erreurs de jeunesse ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco abandonna son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, d'où il ne ressortit que beaucoup plus tard. Il était hors de question qu'il se présente devant Potter autrement qu'impeccablement habillé et coiffé, de sorte que celui-ci ne pourrait trouver aucun motif de moquerie dans sa tenue.

---

Selon le principe qu'une personne légèrement en avance détient un avantage sur son adversaire, celui de pouvoir lui faire remarquer qu'il est en retard, Draco frappa à la porte du bureau de Potter à 10 heures 27. Malheureusement, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de son bureau, Potter était déjà présent.

« Entre, Malfoy, je t'attendais. » Le blond pesta intérieurement. Comment ce stupide gryffondor osait-il dire qu'il l'attendait, lui donnant l'impression d'être en retard, alors qu'il était en avance ? Il entra néanmoins, et décida de faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse. De se montrer à peu près civil, en tous cas. Au moins de ne pas lancer d'insultes trop visibles…

« Potter. Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas changé, » lança le blond, regardant de manière significative la chevelure toujours aussi bien disciplinée du brun.

« Malfoy. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que tu n'as pas changé. Tu as suivi un régime ? » demanda perfidement le brun, remarquant que Draco semblait avoir perdu pas mal de poids au cours des 5 dernières années. Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

« Bien, assieds-toi. Tu souhaites boire quelque chose ? Thé, café, jus de citrouille ? »

« Assaisonné au veritaserum ? Non merci. »

« A peine sorti d'Azkaban, et tu aurais déjà quelque chose à cacher ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que tu souhaites entendre tout ce que j'aurai à dire concernant ta coiffure, ta tenue, ton bureau, ou encore ton comportement parfaitement professionnel face aux personnes en probation que tu reçois. »

L'auror inspira profondément, puis ouvrit un dossier.

« Bien. Pour commencer, je dois t'expliquer quel est mon rôle. Puis, j'aurai quelques questions à te poser. Ensuite, si tout se passe bien, je te rends ta baguette, je signe le papier comme quoi tu as le droit de transplaner, et on fixe un rendez vous pour la semaine prochaine. Compris ? »

Draco fit un signe de la main indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Alors, mon rôle en tant qu'auror chargé de ta probation, est double. Je suis, bien sûr, chargé de surveiller que tu ne fasses rien qui contrevienne aux lois sorcières, ce qui veut dire que tu seras placé sous ma surveillance. Toutes les semaines, un contrôle de ta baguette sera effectué pour vérifier les sorts que tu as utilisés, et si j'ai le moindre doute sur des activités illégales que tu aurais pu entreprendre, j'aurai le droit de t'interroger sous veritaserum. Des perquisitions à ton domicile seront également possibles pour vérifier que tu ne possèdes aucun objet volé, dangereux, ou interdit par la loi. De plus, nous pourrons à tout moment demander à Gringotts de nous envoyer un relevé de ton compte pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucun transfert de fonds suspect. »

Draco grimaça. Potter pouvait plus ou moins faire ce qu'il voulait. Il allait être surveillé en continu. Le moindre sort qu'il allait lancer serait recensé…

« J'ai également un autre rôle, celui de t'aider dans ta réinsertion. » Le blond fit un rictus sarcastique.

« Je pourrais, si tu le souhaites, t'aider à chercher un emploi. Le Ministère est également prêt à t'accorder un prêt si tu souhaites reprendre des études, ou à se porter caution si tu souhaites louer un logement. Tu devras m'en avertir, et je remplirai les papiers nécessaires. Si tu as le moindre problème, quel qu'il soit, tu dois venir m'en parler et je devrais faire mon possible pour t'aider. Le but de cette période de probation est avant tout de faire en sorte que ta réinsertion se passe le mieux possible. Des questions ? »

« Non, mais un conseil. Si tu veux donner l'impression de croire à ce que tu racontes, évite de réciter ton texte de la même manière que le professeur Binns. Tu verras, tu seras tout de suite beaucoup plus crédible. »

Le brun soupira en fermant les yeux et murmurant quelque chose ressemblant à 'je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée…'

« Ecoute, Malfoy, je sais très bien qu'on n'était pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde à Poudlard, » le blond ricana en entendant cet euphémisme, « mais je suis bien décidé à faire mon boulot du mieux que je peux, et ça signifie que je souhaite vraiment t'aider, que tu le croies ou pas, ça m'est égal. »

« OK, Potter, t'énerve pas. Je propose qu'on passe directement aux questions que tu voulais me poser, afin que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible, ce qui nous épargnera à tous les deux de subir la présence de l'autre ? »

L'auror lui posa ensuite toute une série de questions concernant les personnes qu'il avait contactées depuis sa sortie de prison, avait-il un endroit où loger, que comptait-il faire par la suite, les personnes qu'il souhaitait revoir, d'où venait l'argent qu'il venait de recevoir sur son compte à Gringotts… Seule la dernière question posa problème à Draco : il n'avait aucune envie d'annoncer à Potter qu'il s'était reconverti dans l'écriture de romans à l'eau de rose, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus être renvoyé à Azkaban pour refus de coopérer. Il choisit donc de dire une demi-vérité, c'est-à-dire que Blaise avait tenu à s'assurer qu'il ait un peu d'argent. Potter le regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais abandonna sa question. Pour le moment.

Finalement, il ouvrit son tiroir, tendit sa baguette au blond, lui donna un papier signé l'autorisant à pratiquer le transplanage, lui donna rendez vous, même jour, même heure, pour la semaine suivante, et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

En sortant du bureau, le blond respira. Il était de nouveau un sorcier. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu craindre en apprenant que Potter serait celui chargé de son dossier, l'entretien s'était plutôt bien passé, et l'auror s'était montré à peu près professionnel : quasiment aucune remarque déplaisante, il ne l'avait pas forcé à boire du veritaserum pour lui faire avouer tous ses secrets…

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire qu'il transplana jusque chez Blaise, et annonça à ce dernier que pour fêter l'événement, ils allaient faire du shopping…

---

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Draco fut très occupé. Il trouva presque immédiatement un appartement à louer, du côté moldu, mais juste à côté de Diagon Alley. Il rendit également visite à son éditeur, puisqu'il était désormais écrivain, et signa un contrat comme quoi il s'engageait à écrire d'autres livres, et reçut en contrepartie une avance.

Il passa également pas mal de temps à faire les magasins, après tout, il avait 5 ans d'abstinence à rattraper, et en profitant pour noter tous les changements qui s'étaient produits dans le monde sorcier.

Il passa également pas mal de temps chez Blaise et Ginny, et fut surpris de se rendre compte que la gryffondorette, n'était finalement pas si désagréable que cela, et avait même quelques traits de serpentards (ce qui constituait, selon Draco, le compliment suprême que l'on pouvait faire à quelqu'un).

Il commença également à écrire une nouvelle histoire, après tout, si il souhaitait avoir de quoi continuer son shopping, il devrait désormais travailler, et décida de raconter une histoire d'amour entre un jeune homme, blond, ayant commis des erreurs dans le passé, mais les regrettant, et la juge chargée de sa probation, une brune dynamique, qui au début refusait de croire que l'ancien prisonnier avait réellement changé, mais finissait par tomber sous son charme. Evidemment, comme pour toute fiction, toute ressemblance avec la réalité où des personnes existantes était purement accidentelle.

---

Une semaine plus tard, le blond se rendit de nouveau à son rendez vous de probation. Il était une fois de plus légèrement en avance, et une fois de plus, Potter lui annonça qu'il l'attendait. Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque concernant la charge de travail des aurors qui visiblement passaient leurs journées à attendre.

« Bien. Pour commencer, je te demanderai de me confier ta baguette, afin de noter les sorts que tu as utilisé. »

Le blond la lui tendit, avec un sourire ironique. « J'espère que le sort de lubrification n'est pas devenu interdit pendant que j'étais en prison, sinon, je suis bon pour la perpétuité… »

L'auror rougit, et se dépêcha de jeter quelques sorts sur la baguette du blond, puis sur une plume et un parchemin, et se tourna ensuite vers l'ancien serpentard.

« Alors, raconte moi ta semaine. »

« Potter, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas Weasley, et que ce bureau n'est pas un bar. »

« Malfoy, si tu te montrais un peu plus coopératif, ce serait beaucoup plus agréable, et pour toi, et pour moi. »

« Bien que j'ai du mal à imaginer une quelconque situation nous incluant toi et moi et pouvant être 'agréable', je vais tout de même faire un effort. » Il entreprit ensuite de raconter sa semaine, sans toutefois parler de sa visite à son éditeur, ni du contrat qu'il avait passé, et encore moins du roman qu'il venait de commencer à écrire. Il était hors de question que Potter apprenne quoi que ce soit à ce sujet !

Potter entreprit ensuite de l'interroger sur ses projets futurs. Lorsque Draco refusa son aide pour une recherche d'emplois, l'auror parut déçu, et lui fit un sermon sur l'importance de se rendre utile à la société pour trouver un emploi, et surtout sur l'importance de gagner sa vie honnêtement pour éviter de s'engager dans des activités illégales.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de gagner sa vie, aurait-il quelques informations à donner concernant un nouveau virement sur son compte à Gringotts, en provenance cette fois-ci du monde moldu ?

Une fois de plus, Draco affirma qu'il n'avait rien à déclarer à ce sujet, il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'activités illégales, et il était prêt à le jurer sous veritaserum si il le fallait.

L'auror hésita, puis décida de lui faire confiance, tout en se promettant d'enquêter discrètement. C'est-à-dire d'aller demander à Ginny si elle savait quelque chose : après tout, elle était mariée au meilleur ami de Malfoy, et le blond semblait passer pas mal de temps chez eux.

---

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi. Draco travaillait à son nouveau roman, qui selon lui, devenait de plus en plus niais et écoeurant à force de bons sentiments (même si, selon Ginny, le personnage de l'ex prisonnier blond était particulièrement sarcastique, et apportait une touche d'humour), mais apparemment, Ginny (qui s'était autoproclamée correctrice, afin de lire en avant première), ainsi que son éditeur, à qui il avait fait lire quelques pages, semblaient adorer.

D'ailleurs, en tant que correctrice (et lectrice fidèle), Ginny avait développé une théorie assez intéressante concernant ses livres. D'après elle, les personnages principaux, à chaque fois un blond et une brune, ou alors un brun et une blonde, était toujours diamétralement opposés, passaient une partie du livre à se déchirer, se disputer, tenter de cacher l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre, avant de finalement succomber à leurs sentiments. Toujours selon la jeune femme, ces personnages devaient avoir une signification pour l'auteur, et reflétaient probablement des sentiments plus ou moins refoulés, plus ou moins conscients. Evidemment, selon Draco, cette théorie était absurde.

Il commençait à vraiment se sentir chez lui dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué, après avoir acheté quelques étagères et les avoir remplies de livres, photos et objets divers, changé les rideaux, redécoré la chambre et le salon, déménagé quelques meubles afin d'avoir plus d'espace…

Il avait également recommencé à sortir, à s'amuser, et avait 'rencontré' quelques femmes, des hommes, aussi…

Il se rendait également toutes les semaines au bureau des aurors, mais il y allait désormais en fin de journée plutôt que le matin. Les entretiens se passaient toujours de la même façon : Potter vérifiait les sorts lancés par le blond, puis Draco racontait sa semaine (il adorait voir l'auror se tortiller sur sa chaise, rouge et gêné, lorsqu'il parlait de ses 'rencontres' dans les clubs), ensuite le brun posait deux ou trois questions, et déclarait que l'entretien était terminé. A chaque fois, Potter essayait de savoir d'où Draco tirait ses revenus, mais ce dernier refusait de répondre, et l'auror n'insistait pas, Ginny lui ayant assuré qu'elle savait, elle, et que cela n'avait rien d'illégal. De plus, d'après Gringotts, les fonds étaient virés depuis une maison d'édition moldue, et même si Harry avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'un Malfoy pouvait y faire, il doutait fortement que cela ait un quelconque rapport avec de la magie noire.

L'autre changement, concernant ces entretiens, était que désormais Draco ne s'y rendait plus à contrecoeur, mais était presque impatient d'y aller, et appréciait ces semblants de dispute avec l'auror. Mais bon, il se disait que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout, puisque mis à part Blaise et Ginny, Potter était la seule personne qu'il voyait régulièrement, et qui prenait de ses nouvelles. Et même si c'était simplement à cause de son métier, c'était tout de même agréable de penser que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui.

---

Un samedi soir, comme la plupart des samedis, Draco se rendit chez Blaise et Ginny. Il arriva, comme d'habitude, vers 18 heures 30, mais dès son arrivée, il sentit que son ami lui cachait quelque chose. La cuisine, pour commencer. Et aussi la salle à manger. Et le brun avait l'air gêné et légèrement coupable qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il préparait un mauvais coup où s'apprêtait à annoncer au blond quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

A 19 heures, Draco découvrit ce qu'on avait tenté de lui cacher. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un dîner habituel où ils se retrouvaient tous les trois pour discuter de choses et d'autres, non. Il y avait des invités. De nombreux invités. Dont la plupart avaient des cheveux roux.

Et oui, Draco Lucius Malfoy se retrouvait coincé à un dîner de famille organisé par la plus jeune du clan Weasley.

Evidemment, parmi les invités se trouvaient Weasley et Granger (les amis de Potter), Weasley et Weasley (les jumeaux, capables de semer le chaos et la terreur en toute occasion), Weasley-Ministère, Weasley-père et Weasley-mère, Weasley et sa Vélane, et enfin, seul brun parmi une montagne de rouquin, Potter.

Draco tenta de s'éclipser discrètement, mais évidemment, la porte était bloquée. Il opta donc pour le plan B, c'est-à-dire, entraîner Blaise dans une autre pièce pour lui faire part, de manière parfaitement calme et civile, de son léger désagrément de se trouver dans une telle soirée. Il se rappela à temps de lancer un sort de silence avant de commencer la discussion.

« Blaise ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose, à propos de ce soir ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? »

« Vraiment ? Pas même un petit détail ? Un détail du genre 'réunion de famille Weasley' ? »

« Maintenant que tu me le dis, effectivement, je crois que je me rappelle de quelque chose du genre… »

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que tu aurais pu me prévenir ? »

« Non, si je t'avais prévenu tu ne serais pas venu, et je me serai trouvé, une fois de plus, seul serpentard parmi une marée de gryffondors. »

« Putain, Blaise, et tu ne penses pas qu'il y avait une raison pour que je refuse de venir ? Ces gens là me détestent ! Ils ne rêvent que d'une chose : ma mort, et si possible dans d'atroces souffrances ! Et toi, toi que je pensais être mon ami, tu m'attires dans ce guet-apens ? »

« Tu aurais vraiment faire du théâtre, Dray, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'y croirais presque. Ecoute, personne ici ne te déteste. Hé, ils ont même réussi à m'accepter, alors que j'ai commis le crime suprême : me marier avec la fille du clan ! »

« Oui, mais moi, c'est pire. »

« Mais non. »

« Mais si. »

« Arrête un peu de faire le gamin, Dray. Respire profondément, dis toi que tout ira bien, fait un grand sourire et reste à côté de moi ou Ginny toute la soirée si tu ça peut te rassurer. »

« Blaise. J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de te moquer de moi ? Parce que sinon, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui me retiens de te torturer. »

« L'auror chargé de te surveiller pendant ta probation, qui se trouve dans la pièce à côté ? »

« Non, ce serait plutôt une raison supplémentaire pour te faire subir d'atroces souffrances. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais si j'ai le malheur de répondre à l'un des Weasley d'une façon qui ne lui convient pas, Super Potter, Sauveur de la veuve, de l'orphelin, et du clan Weasley, me renverra immédiatement à Azkaban. »

« Même toi, tu sais que Harry n'est pas comme ça. Et puis de toutes façons, tu es orphelin, donc il doit aussi te protéger, non ? »

« Blaise, ton espérance de vie vient de chuter, et si tu as une dernière volonté, c'est maintenant ! »

« Bon, vous deux, ça suffit. Vous arrêtez de vous chamailler, et vous venez manger. Tout de suite ! » Pendant que les deux amis se disputaient, Ginny était entrée dans la pièce, et les fusillait du regard. Voyant que Draco semblait toujours aussi décidé à ne pas bouger, elle décida d'utiliser un argument imparable.

« Draco… Ce serait vraiment dommage que pendant ton absence, je laisse glisser, involontairement bien sûr, que tu publies des romans d'amour sous le nom de Dan Mallory. Je pense qu'Hermione serait intéressée de l'apprendre, je lui ai prêté mes livres, et elle les a adoré… » Sur ces paroles, la rouquine retourna retrouver ses invités.

« Blaise. J'aime beaucoup ta femme, mais tu dois avouer qu'elle peut être vraiment effrayante, des fois. » Sur ces mots, le blond se précipita vers l'antre des démons, de peur que Ginny ne mette sa menace à exécution.

A sa grande surprise, la soirée ne se déroula pas si mal que cela. Bien sûr, au début, l'atmosphère fut un peu tendue, mais en voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir lui lancer de sortilège impardonnable, Draco en conclut qu'il allait apparemment survivre un soir de plus. Il commença donc à discuter avec Blaise des changements qu'il souhaitait apporter dans son appartement, et, à sa grande surprise, Granger (qui était devenue une Weasley), se joignit à leur conversation, ainsi que Potter, qui avait décidé de retaper une vieille maison.

Cette discussion se poursuivit pendant le repas, Draco étant assis entre Potter et Blaise, et finalement, le blond invita l'auror à lui rendre visite, afin de voir par lui-même les travaux de décoration. L'ex mangemort fut invité à son tour à visiter la maison du square Grimmaurd.

Le reste du dîner se passa de manière toute aussi agréable, et aucune injure ne fut échangée, aucun sort ne fut lancé, aucun poison ne fut versé dans le verre de Draco. Enfin, sauf si l'on considère l'alcool comme un poison. En effet, pour se détendre, Draco se servait volontiers du vin, encouragé par les deux bruns qui l'entouraient, et qui, l'un comme l'autre remplissaient son verre dès qu'il était vide.

Draco sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche à la façon dont Ginny regardait le coin de la table où il était installé, et les clins d'œil qu'elle échangeait, parfois avec Potter, qui rougissait à chaque fois, parfois avec Blaise, mais jamais avec Draco. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi personne ne lui faisait de clin d'œil, à lui, hein ? Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond adopta l'attitude d'un enfant boudeur et croisa les bras tout en faisant la moue.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Malfoy ? » demanda Potter.

« Pourquoi on me fait pas de clin d'yeux, à moi ? »

Le visage du brun afficha son incompréhension.

« Ben oui, toi et Ginny et Blaise vous faites des clins d'zyeux, mais moi, rien. J'suis pas assez bien pour qu'on me cligne, c'est ça ? C'est pasque j'suis allé à 'Zkaban, alors, j'mérite pas des clins d'z'yeux ? »

« Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer… Tiens, si tu veux, je te ferai des clins d'œil, moi ? »

« Te moque pas d'moi, Potter ! C'est mesqu… Pas gentil ! J'sais bien qu'j'suis plus qu'un prisonnier, qu'tu peux faire s'que tu veux… Mais te moque pas de moi quand même ! »

« Malfoy, je te promets que je ne me moquerai pas de toi, jamais… »

Le blond fixa l'auror un moment, puis s'approcha de lui pour lui parler à voix basse.

« Tu sais, Blaise y dit que j'suis content d'être à tes pieds, à genoux devant toi, mais c'est pas vrai… Et pis, Ginny, elle dit que je ref… reloufe… non, refoule mes sent'ments, mais c'est pas vrai non plus… » Après avoir dit cela, il cligna des deux yeux, et commença son dessert, pendant que Harry le regardait, stupéfait.

---

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Et un trou de mémoire. Il était apparemment dans sa chambre, mais n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait pu rentrer. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de s'être changé et mis en pyjama, et pourtant, il portait le bas de son pyjama.

Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la cuisine, à la recherche de potion pour faire diminuer son mal de crâne. Ce fut seulement après avoir bu la fiole de potion qu'il entendit une voix. Une voix qui lui disait bonjour. Une voix qui appartenait à quelqu'un assis sur une des chaises de sa cuisine. Une voix qui appartenait à …

« Potter ! »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Qu'est ce que… » Soudain, un horrible sentiment l'envahit. « Est-ce qu'on a… Passé la nuit ensemble ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée, tout en pensant 'pourvu que je ne me sois pas jeté sur lui, ou sinon, pourvu qu'il ait résisté'.

« Non ! J'ai dormi sur le canapé. C'est juste que hier soir, tu avais un peu trop bu, alors je t'ai ramené. »

« Et tu es resté toute la nuit ? Sur le canapé ? » demanda le blond d'une voix suspicieuse.

« Oui, c'est ça, sur le canapé. »

« Et tu as dormi sur le canapé avant, ou après m'avoir enlevé mes vêtements ? »

« Je n'ai pas… »

« N'essaye pas de nier ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir enlevé mes vêtements, et je me réveille ce matin en pyjama ! Et seulement le bas, d'ailleurs ! »

« Malfoy, tu as insisté hier soir que tu ne pouvais pas dormir dans tes vêtements, qu'ils allaient être froissés, et tu as insisté pour les enlever. Alors oui, je t'ai aidé à mettre un pyjama, mais je t'assure que tu as enlevé tes vêtements tout seul ! »

« Oh… euh, je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Et… tu es resté toute la nuit ? » Le blond s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide. Si Potter était là ce matin, il était évident qu'il avait dû rester toute la nuit.

« Oui, tu m'as demandé de rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, et après je n'ai pas eu le courage de rentrer chez moi, alors j'ai squatté ton canapé. »

« Merci, je suppose. Et aussi, désolé pour le dérangement. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal au dos. »

« Non, ça va, c'était confortable. Plus que le lit de camp où je dors pour l'instant, en attendant de finir la chambre, chez moi. »

Le silence s'installa, pendant que Draco se servait une tasse du café que le brun avait préparé. Il tenta de prendre un air indifférent, et demanda si il avait dit quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant. Après tout, dans l'était où il devait être, la veille, qui sait ce qu'il avait pu raconter !

« Et bien, ça dépend. Tu as avoué que tu avais volé tous les cookies au chocolat, et laissé Ginny accuser Blaise, tu m'as déconseillé de coucher avec Marcus Flint, parce qu'il avait un côté SM un peu trop prononcé, et tu m'as dit que tu portais toi aussi des lunettes, mais seulement pour lire. Ah, et tu m'as aussi dit que ta peluche préférée de quand tu étais petit était un lion. Et que tu avais toujours pensé que porter du vert te donnait un air maladif. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. »

Draco souffla. Bon, rien de dramatique, dans l'ensemble. Bien sûr, il avait raconté des choses que Potter n'avait aucun besoin de savoir, mais il n'y avait pas de révélation fracassante, du genre 'j'écris des romans d'amour pour les moldus, pour une collection qui s'appelle Amour-Passion'. Ou encore une révélation du genre 'Blaise et Ginny sont persuadés que je suis légèrement épris de toi, mais ils ont tort, c'est bien plus que ça'.

« J'espère que je peux compter sur ton honneur gryffondorien pour garder secrètes les choses inavouables que je t'ai révélées sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai pas à Ginny que tu as volé ses cookies. »

« En parlant de Ginny, je peux te poser une question ?

« Vas-y. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas de la voir avec Blaise ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Tu sais, je n'ai aucun préjugé contre les anciens serpentards. »

« Hum, ça reste à prouver. Mais en fait, c'est surtout que ça m'avait surpris, quand Blaise m'a parlé d'elle pour la première fois, j'avais toujours imaginé qu'elle se marierait avec toi… »

« Malfoy, as-tu déjà entendu parler de tact et de discrétion ? »

« Oui, mais je suis étonné qu'en tant qu'ancien gryffondor tu connaisses de tels mots. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrai… »

« En fait, j'avais plus ou moins cru moi aussi que je me marierai avec elle, qu'on aurait des enfants, une jolie maison à la campagne et un chien… Et puis, je sais pas, après la guerre, tout ça ne me semblait plus vraiment… Je crois que je me suis rendu compte que ce que je voulais, c'était juste recréer ce que mes parents avaient, et puis de toutes façons, avec Ginny, on s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'on n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble, et qu'on était mieux en tant qu'amis. Et puis il y avait aussi ce petit problème comme quoi j'étais plus ou moins obsédé par quelqu'un d'autre… Bref, pour tout un tas de raison, on s'est séparé, mais je suis vraiment heureux pour elle et Blaise, ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. »

« Obsédé par quelqu'un d'autre ? Raconte moi tout, Potter. »

« Désolé, je n'ai bu ni veritaserum, ni une bouteille entière d'alcool fort, alors tu ne tireras rien de plus de moi. »

« On peut toujours essayer. »

Après ça, les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, puis le jeune auror demanda la permission d'utiliser la salle de bains, permission qui lui fut accordée. Il ressortit peu après, les cheveux encore humides de la douche, et chercha son hôte afin de prendre congé.

Il trouva le blond toujours dans la cuisine, occupé à manger une tartine de confiture. De fraise, d'après le pot.

« Euh, je suis venu te dire, que euh, je vais y aller. » Draco posa sa tartine et se leva.

« Je te raccompagne. Je ne voudrai pas que tu ailles raconter après que je ne sais pas faire preuve de politesse envers mes invités. »

« Non, non, c'est pas la peine, je connais le chemin, » répondit le brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres du blonds. Ou plutôt, juste à côté, là où la confiture était restée. Draco insista pour raccompagner Harry, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans le couloir, juste devant la porte.

« Je te remercie pour le petit déjeuner, Malfoy. »

« De rien, c'était quand même un minimum, après le mal que tu t'es donné hier soir pour me ramener. » Le blond commençait à se sentir nerveux. Depuis un moment, Potter ne cessait de fixer sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il allait…

« Tu… Tu as de la confiture, » finit par dire le brun. Le sourire de Draco s'évanouit. De la confiture. Et depuis tout à l'heure, si Potter le fixait ainsi, c'est juste parce qu'il le trouvait ridicule. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître, là, à l'instant même !

« Juste là, attends… » souffla Harry en tendant la main pour enlever la tâche de confiture, avant de lécher ses doigts.

En voyant cela, Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer, un peu, sans quitter du regard les doigts du brun. Il leva ensuite les yeux, pour se retrouver prisonnier d'un regard vert qui le fixait intensément, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que les yeux verts se referment et que Draco ne sente des lèvres se déposer sur les siennes. Cela n'avait rien du chaste baiser dont rêvent toutes les jeunes poufsouffles, non, c'était un baiser intense, passionné, exigeant.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Un silence gêné suivit, et alors que Draco s'apprêtait à proposer à son invité de rester plus longtemps, ce dernier ouvrit la porte, lança rapidement un 'au revoir', et se précipita dans les escaliers.

Draco passa tout le reste de son dimanche à débattre avec lui-même sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il avait embrassé Potter. Il avait apprécié. Vraiment apprécié. Il souhaiterait recommencer, et aller plus loin. Et puisqu'il était dans l'un de ses rares moments de lucidité, il admit que cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait Potter. Bien.

D'un autre côté… Il avait embrassé Potter. L'auror chargé de sa probation. Qui pouvait le renvoyer à Azkaban. Bien sûr, le gryffondor n'avait pas eu l'air jusque là de vouloir abuser de son pouvoir mais un sorcier n'est jamais trop prudent.

Et de toutes façons, Potter s'était enfui. Pas vraiment encourageant, comme réaction. Oui, mais Draco n'avait tout de même pas imaginé cette lueur, dans son regard, cette lueur qui signifiait…

Merlin ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme dans ses romans, maintenant ! Il allait virer Poufsouffle, si il continuait… à cause de Blaise, évidemment. Si il ne l'avait pas convaincu de continuer à écrire… Oui. Tout ça était la faute de Blaise. Sur cette pensée réconfortante, le blond se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit une tablette de chocolat, et se remit à écrire tout en grignotant.

La journée se révéla riche en inspiration pour l'écrivain : le roman était presque fini, il en était arrivé au moment où l'ex-prisonnier se rend chez la charmante juge, et lui promet son amour éternel. Celle-ci décide de lui donner une chance, mais malheureusement, au moment où elle s'apprête à l'embrasser, d'anciens détenus, renvoyés par elle en détention, font irruption dans sa maison. Heureusement, le blond, courageux et valeureux, vole au secours de sa bien-aimée…

Néanmoins, le soir venu, lorsqu'il décida de s'accorder une pause dans son écriture, toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser au sujet de Potter lui revinrent en tête.

Il en fut ainsi toute la semaine, jusqu'au vendredi soir, jour où il avait rendez vous avec 'son' auror.

---

Comme d'habitude, Draco arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance, et comme d'habitude, Potter l'attendait déjà. Après avoir échangé des 'bonsoirs' polis, le blond tendit sa baguette à l'auror, et celui-ci nota les sorts de la semaine. Le blond entreprit ensuite de raconter sa semaine, laissant de côté les heures passées à s'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé le dimanche matin.

Le brun n'eut aucune question à poser, et rendit sa baguette au blond. Ce dernier, pris d'une impulsion subite, trouva le courage d'inviter l'auror à aller prendre un verre. Après tout, c'était le vendredi soir, la journée était finie, il avait bien quelque temps à consacrer à un ancien serpentard en manque de gryffondor à martyriser ? Evidemment, le brun accepta. Comment refuser une invitation aussi touchante ?

C'est ainsi que les deux sorciers se dirigèrent ensemble vers un bar proche du Ministère. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comparèrent leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, Harry parla de son travail, ils discutèrent décoration et travaux de rénovation, Draco parla du dernier livre qu'il avait lu, un roman moldu de science-fiction absolument fascinant…

Ils passèrent tous deux un très agréable moment et ne virent pas le temps passer. Finalement, ils décidèrent de rentrer, et le jeune auror se proposa de raccompagner le blond jusque chez lui. Ce dernier accepta, et ils continuèrent à discuter tout en marchant. Ils arrivèrent (trop) rapidement devant l'immeuble où habitait Draco, et vint le moment de se dire au revoir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vraiment sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire, et au moment où Potter allait s'éloigner, Draco le rattrapa, le prit par les épaules et l'embrassa. Il sentit Harry gémir, puis l'enlacer, une main glissant dans le bas du dos…

Mais une fois de plus, lorsque Draco s'éloigna légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, le brun lui lança un regard paniqué, et disparut. Cette fois-ci, il avait transplané.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Draco explosa. Comment avait-il pu ? Non pas une fois, mais deux fois ! Il se prenait pour qui, Potter, hein ? Il pensait sans doute que Draco Malfoy n'était pas assez bien pour lui ! Et bien il allait lui montrer ! La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui montrerait qu'on ne se moquait pas d'un Malfoy !

Draco ressassait sa colère tout en se servant un verre de whisky pur feu. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Finalement, il décida d'aller immédiatement voir Potter et d'exiger des explications. Il fouilla un peu dans les papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, trouva celui où Potter avait marqué son adresse, but un dernier verre pour se donner du courage, et transplana juste devant l'entrée d'une maison décrépie, semblant sur le point de tomber en ruines.

Il frappa à la porte, cria, ordonnant à Potter de venir lui ouvrir immédiatement. Ce dernier finit par s'exécuter, et se trouva face à un Draco Malfoy énervé, et même enragé, qui entra sans même lui demander la permission (quelle que soit la situation, un Malfoy ne se donne jamais en spectacle dans la rue).

« Potter ! Deux fois ! Deux fois tu m'embrasses, et tu t'enfuis après ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Tu penses que tu mérites mieux qu'un ex-Mangemort, ex-prisonnier ? Et ben tu sais quoi, Potter ? Si c'est ça, t'as tort ! C'est moi qui mérite mieux, je mérite quelqu'un qui me respecte, au moins ! »

Harry essaya bien de se défendre, mais le blond ne le laissa pas parler.

« Et je mérite quelqu'un qui me fasse confiance, pas quelqu'un qui me prenne pour un criminel ! Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai eu, mon argent ? Et bien je l'ai gagné ! Légalement ! Il est à moi, et je l'ai mérité ! J'ai écrit. Des putains de romans d'amour à la con, voilà, t'es content, maintenant ? Tu sais tout, ça te fera une raison de plus de te moquer de moi ! »

« Malfoy, laisse-moi… »

« Je te laisse rien du tout ! Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, maintenant je m'en vais ! Ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ? Et une dernière chose, Potter : si jamais tu veux me renvoyer à Azkaban, fais le maintenant, parce que lundi, je demande à voir un nouvel auror ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »

« Malfoy, écoute, ce… »

« Ta gueule ! Toi, écoute-moi ! Je… »

Finalement, se rendant compte que le blond ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de hurler, et encore moins le laisser parler, Harry l'avait attrapé par les épaules et l'avait embrassé.

« Tu… tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, cette fois ci, Potter ? » demanda le blond, lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent.

« Je ne vois pas trop où j'irai, » plaisanta l'auror, avant d'ajouter précipitamment, face au regard furieux qui le fixait, « et puis, je crois que je te dois quelques explications. »

« Pour une fois, nous sommes tout à fait d'accord, Potter, tu me dois des explications. Et elles ont plutôt intérêt à être bonne. »

« Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? Le salon est presque fini, j'ai installé les meubles hier. »

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent dans le salon, Draco dans un fauteuil, Harry s'affalant sur le canapé.

« Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… »

« En général, c'est une assez bonne idée de commencer par le début, Potter. »

« Oui. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment quand tout ça a commencé. A Poudlard, sans doute. Oui, je pense que c'est là que j'ai commencé à être attiré par toi. D'après Ron et Hermione, ça virait à l'obsession, surtout pendant notre dernière année. Bien sûr, je te suivais surtout parce que j'étais persuadé que tu préparais quelque chose, mais même autrement, je crois que je t'aurais observé quand même… Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas seulement un connard qui s'amusait à faire souffrir les autres, et je crois que… Pendant longtemps, j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir aidé, je me suis dit que si j'avais, je ne sais pas, fait un geste pour t'aider, j'aurai pu te convaincre… »

Harry s'arrêta un moment, cherchant comment s'exprimer. Draco ne soufflait pas un mot. Potter était bien en train de lui dire qu'il était… attiré par lui depuis Poudlard ?

« Et puis, quand tu t'es enfui, j'ai souvent pensé à toi. Je me demandais si… Si tu étais encore en vie, si tu avais trouvé un endroit où tu étais en sécurité. En même temps, j'espérais aussi te retrouver. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait, t'envoyer aux aurors, ou t'aider à te cacher… Je me suis souvent posé la question.

« Et puis tu t'es rendu au Ministère. J'ai été à ton procès, j'ai même témoigné pour toi, tu sais. Je leur ai dit que tu n'avais pas eu le choix, que Voldemort vous menaçait, toi et ta mère…

« Peu après, la guerre s'est intensifiée, il y a eu pas mal de batailles, pas mal de morts, aussi. Et je crois qu'à ce moment je t'ai un peu oublié. En tout cas, je ne pensais plus vraiment à toi.

« Et puis, il y a trois mois, mon supérieur est venu me voir, et m'a annoncé que j'allais m'occuper d'un ancien mangemort pendant sa période de probation. Au début, j'ai essayé de refuser, après tout, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir être totalement impartial face à un mangemort, étant donné mon histoire, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. On m'a aussi dit que je serai surveillé, et que mes décisions seraient vérifiées par d'autres aurors, comme ça, si on se rendait compte que je n'étais pas tout à fait impartial, on me retirerait le dossier.

« Quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était de toi que j'allais m'occuper, je n'ai pas vraiment su comment réagir. D'un côté, j'étais vraiment heureux, j'allais pouvoir te retrouver, et je crois que d'une certaine façon, j'étais content d'être en position de force, tu allais être obligé de me respecter, d'écouter ce que j'aurai à dire, tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de m'ignorer ou de me lancer une de tes répliques. D'un autre côté, j'étais persuadé que c'était la pire chose qui pourrait se passer, que dès que je te rendrai ta baguette, tu allais me lancer un sort, ou que tu allais refuser mon aide, justement parce que c'était moi, et rapidement tomber dans des ennuis pas possibles…

« Mais je me suis rendu compte que tu t'en sortais parfaitement bien, même si je ne savais pas comment, et je dois bien t'avouer que ça a failli me rendre fou ! Je savais par Ginny qu'il n'y avait rien d'illégal, mais à chaque fois que je l'interrogeais sur le sujet, elle me faisait un petit sourire, du genre 'je sais quelque chose que tu voudrais bien savoir, mais je ne te dirai rien', et toi tu ne m'en disais pas plus.

« Et puis, j'ai apprécié de plus en plus nos entretiens, je me suis rendu compte que c'était le moment que je préférais dans la semaine, parce que tu étais plus ouvert, tu arrivais presque à me faire rire, avec tes sarcasmes. J'ai même repoussé l'horaire en fin d'après midi en me disant que peut être, un jour, je t'inviterai à prendre un verre.

« Evidemment, j'essayais de me convaincre que je recherchais avant tout ton amitié, mais bon, le déni, ça ne fonctionne pas indéfiniment… Je crois que c'est quand on s'est retrouvé à la soirée, chez Ginny et Blaise que je me suis rendu compte que… enfin, tu vois…

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens exactement de ce qui s'est passé, mais je peux dire que cette soirée a été une des plus difficiles de ma vie ! Surtout quand je t'ai raccompagné. Tu étais complètement bourré, et tu me racontais n'importe quoi. Par moment j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un gamin absolument adorable, et juste après, tu me sortais une phrase du genre 'tu me plais beaucoup, Potter, fais moi l'amour'. J'ai dû utiliser toute ma volonté pour ne pas te sauter dessus, surtout quand tu as commencé à enlever tes vêtements…

« Et le lendemain, tu étais tellement… Je n'ai pas vraiment pu résister, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas bien, après tout, je suis quand même chargé de ta période de probation, et ce n'est pas vraiment honnête, je ne devrais pas essayer de profiter de toi, et… Je suis désolé, sincèrement. »

Pendant tout ce long monologue, Draco était resté assis, n'osant prononcer un mot. Finalement, il inspira, et parla à son tour.

« Ecoute, Potter. Harry. Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu profites de moi, ou quoi que ce soit, et honnêtement, je m'en fous, parce que j'ai envie que tu le fasses. »

« Oui, mais, ce ne serait pas professionnel, et… »

« Si tu veux rester 'professionnel', tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu me surveilles d'un peu plus près, et que tu m'aides à trouver une stabilité dans ma vie affective, ce qui est essentiel pour la réussite de ma réinsertion. Et si tu veux vraiment jouer le rôle de l'auror jusqu'au bout, disons que… je te laisserai me passer les menottes ? »

Harry bougea sur le canapé, cherchant à cacher la réaction que Draco réussissait à provoquer.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

« Potter, tu réfléchis trop. Si vraiment ça te dérange, alors promis, lundi, j'irai demander à avoir un autre auror, d'accord ? »

Le blond s'était levé, et s'approcha du canapé avant de s'agenouiller.

« Donc, en attendant, profite bien des derniers moments où tu as les pleins pouvoirs sur moi. » Draco tendit une main vers l'entrejambe de l'auror. « Je suis là, à genoux devant toi, » il ouvrit sa braguette, « totalement à ta merci, » il baissa le pantalon et le boxer du brun, « prêt à satisfaire le moindre désir. » Il approcha sa bouche et commença à lécher le sexe du brun, lentement.

Harry n'osait bouger, de peur de briser ce moment. Il vit deux yeux gris le fixer intensément, avant que les lèvres du blond ne se referment enfin sur son pénis et qu'il commence à le sucer.

Il se mit à gémir, de plus en plus fort, c'était tellement… Il arrêta le Draco avant de jouir, il voulait autre chose, il voulait… Il l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa, passionnément, avant de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Dis moi, toi qui écris des romans d'amour… Comment décrirais tu la scène où le brun fait l'amour à celui qu'il aime, dans un salon, sur un canapé, avec pour seule lumière le feu de la cheminée… »

« Il commencerait par dévêtir son amant, lentement, tout en embrassant au passage la peau qu'il découvre, tel un païen adorant une déité. » Harry enleva tout d'abord la chemise du blond, caressant, embrassant la peau de son amant. Il lui enleva ensuite ses chaussures et chaussettes, massant doucement ses pieds, avant de lui ôter son pantalon, prenant soin au passage d'effleurer son entrejambe, sans toutefois s'attarder.

« Et maintenant ? » souffla Harry.

« Après avoir embrassé son amant passionnément, il recommencerait à le caresser, et ses doigts descendraient de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à venir jouer contre son entrée, et oui ! » Draco ne put retenir un cri en sentant les doigts du brun qui obéissaient à ses moindres mots.

« Il entrerait ensuite en lui, prenant soin de ne pas le blesser, et, avec ses doigts, lui donnerait du plaisir tout en le préparant à leur union. » Harry continuait d'obéir au moindre mot que le blond prononçait, et, avec ses doigts, pénétrait le blond, l'étirait, lui donnait du plaisir.

Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, dans le cou, sous l'oreille, et lui demanda de raconter la suite.

« Lorsque le brun sentirait que son amant était enfin prêt à le recevoir, il, retirerait ses doigts, et guiderait son sexe en lui, tout en l'embrassant, afin d'être totalement uni l'un à l'autre. Il commencerait ensuite à aller et venir, lui faisant l'amour, tendrement au début, puis passionnément, jusqu'à ce que les deux amants explosent ensemble de plaisir… » Et Harry obéit, retira ses doigts, puis, tout en embrassant Draco, entra en lui, lentement, et lui fit l'amour, tendrement, puis passionnément, jusqu'à ce que les deux amants explosent de plaisir.

Les deux hommes restèrent ensuite enlacés un moment, savourant simplement le plaisir d'être ensemble, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne pose la question fatidique : et maintenant ? Et demain ? Et après ?

Cette question, ce fut Draco qui la posa. Et Harry lui répondit en lui disant que depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de lui, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. Et donc, Draco devrait se résoudre à chercher un autre auror pour sa période de probation.

Ce à quoi le blond répondit que des aurors, il y en avait plein, ce ne serait donc pas difficile d'en trouver un autre. Et qu'il préférait garder Harry pour lui, parce que des Harry Potter, c'est déjà beaucoup plus difficile à trouver.

Son auror lui répondit par un sourire, et lui demanda ensuite si toutes ses histoires étaient aussi bien que celle qu'il venait de lui raconter.

L'écrivain lui répondit qu'il pourrait lire ses livres si il le souhaitait, pour se rendre compte, mais que de toutes façons, il comptait lui en inventer plein, rien que pour lui, et qu'ils pourraient même en écrire certaines à deux.

* * *

(1) : le titre existe réellement (je n'ai pas lu le livre, mais j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant le titre). C'est aussi un clin d'œil à coqcigrue (auteure talentueuse de fanfics), et si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur _l'homme à la moto_, envoyez lui un message, elle comprendra… niark !

Si vous souhaitez m'écrire un roman d'amour, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer par review !


End file.
